Experiences of high school
by rainydayB
Summary: Bella has a lot of popular close friends, including Edward and the Cullens. Bella have always seen Edward as a best friend, and vice versa. Now they're in high school, will everything remain the same? What about real love? Usual pairings, all human.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**  
You hear it all the time. You hear it from your parents, you hear it on the news, you hear it on radios, and you hear it from your teachers.

But I didn't think it would ever happen to me.

How would it happen to me? I had the greatest friends and caring parents; these people who cares about me. People who wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

But it had.

I'm leaving.


	2. Waking up

**Bella's POV  
**  
Today, I'm turning sixteen. For some reason, I'm dreading it.

It's something I can't explain. Birthdays are fun, right? On birthdays you're given lots of presents, and are treated like royal.

I don't know. I just hate it.

Sighing, I got up from my warm bed. Looking at my clock, I realized it was 6 O'clock. Groaning, I laid back down, and waited vainly for some more sleep. However, after five minutes I realized I was too alert to go back to sleep. Grabbing my bag of toiletries, I tip-toed into the bathroom, hoping Renee wasn't up, preparing to do something stupid, in anticipation to 'surprise me' for me birthday. She seemed to give up surprising me after my fifteenth birthday. However, with Renee, everyday is a brand new story.

Like always, a slight giggle escaped me. My hare-brained mother.

Once my skin resembled a tomato, I wrapped a towel around me, and forced a brush through my hair. Absentmindedly, I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I wasn't pretty, that I was sure of. My skin is the color of snow, my eyes are brown – without even the excuse of blue eyes, and my hair is the same color as my eyes. I guess I was lucky that my skin doesn't tan – I would be giving the impression of monochromatic.

Sighing, I put the brush down. It was not like I cared much about my appearances. Life was about living it to the fullest extent, and I was not about to join in the Barbie crowd, worshiping mottos like 'being hot is my job'.

Quietly, I walked back into my room. As I closed the door, I realized I wasn't the only one occupying the room.

"Happy birthday Bellabells!" Edward smiled, looking completely at ease lounging on my bed.

"I wish you would stop calling me that." I frowned, ignoring him as I opened wardrobe, picking out some jeans and a T-shirt.

"And good morning to you too." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Ha ha. Now turn around. I need to get changed." I said dryly. For some reason, I had never felt uncomfortable changing in front of him. Once I confronted this to him, it turned out to be vice versa.

Maybe it was because we trusted each other enough. I smiled, glad that Edward was my best friend.

Quickly, I pulled on my clothes. "Now how did you get in?" I finally asked.

"Your mom gave me a key, remember?" He grinned, and walked towards me – once I gave him the okay – with his arms behind his back.

Typical of Renee. She had been hoping that I'd fall in love with Edward ever since I was fourteen.

_"Honey, it's okay to be honest. You guys have been friends for four years now. He's so good looking and nice. If I was you, I'd go for him."_ She had said.

Of course, me being me, blushed at her suggestion, exasperated. Despite the number of times I told her 'Edward and I are just friends,' she still doesn't get it. How hard is it to understand that it is possible for a girl and a guy to become friends, just friends?

The worst thing was, she wasn't the only one.

Alice, Edward's adopted sister, had been giving me subtle hints on how I should dress around Edward.

_"So, Bella, do you have anything on this afternoon?" Alice had asked, her expression too innocent, too sweet._

_And I didn't like it at all._

_"Uh, yes," I said, taking a step back automatically._

_"Oh, I was thinking we should go shopping, and buy some clothes that would show the gorgeous curves you have. Make Edward appreciate the view!"_

_"He's my friend Alice. Friend." I said, frustrated._

"Bella?" Edward said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I, uh, I was just thinking of something."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Not in a million years. "No thanks. So, please, tell me that Alice hasn't been organizing anything."

He smiled sheepishly. "I thought you knew Alice better than that."

I groaned.

He looked at me with a guilty look on his face. He knew that I didn't like presents, especially when they came from him. Well, I thought he did.

"Ohhh no, no you didn't." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Come on Bella, why do you hate presents so much? Forget that. Why do you hate presents from me so much? Lov-, I mean, best friends can give each other presents on their birthdays, right?" He pleaded.

"I will not go down without a fight." I promised him, and crossed my arms across my chest to prove my point.

"Please Bella, for me? Your best friend?" He begged.

"Ugh. Fine. The next time you do that though, I'll make sure your body ends up in a dumpster." I threatened.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Edward said, smiling as though he hadn't heard me as he handed me a small box wrapped in silver wrapping.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I ripped open the wrapping.

"I didn't spend a dime on anything," he assured me, "It's ninety-five percent homemade."

It was a CD, with no writing, or cover. "Uh, thank you," I said. He rolled his eyes and gently took the CD from me and placed it into my CD player. Then he hit play.

Immediately the room was filled with beautiful music, for a lack of better term. He had given me a CD, full of songs he wrote and songs we love, all performed by him. Edward was a fantastic musician; he was talented in everything.

"Thank you," I said again, this time with sincerity. I loved hearing Edward's music.

"You're welcome. It's a great relief to have you accepting a present without a fuss, great practice, too." He grinned.

"The dumpster," I warned him.

He laughed. "Let's go downstairs now, it's nearly seven thirty. And I'm hungry."

"Okay," I grabbed my backpack, and followed Edward downstairs.

Renee was in the kitchen, wearing a 'Kiss the cook' apron, and cooking something which seemed somewhat edible.

"Morning kids. Happy birthday Bella! Your present is on the table. That's from both me and your father," Renee said.

"Thanks," I mumbled again. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Good morning, Renee," Edward said.

I sat down, dropped my backpack and poked warily at the badly wrapped pink package in front of me. Pink; not a good sign.

Edward laughed.

"Do you have a problem?" I glared at him.

"Sorry, it's just the expression on your face was humourous when you looked at your present." He was trying to muffle up his laughter.

"You know, the dumpster doesn't mind your body being there." I terrorized.

"You're in such a good mood today." He said sarcastically as he smiled, no hint of annoyance on his face.

"Sorry." I murmured. I shouldn't be taking this out on Edward.

"That's okay. Now why don't you open your gift?" He suggested.

"Humph." I tore off the pink paper, then stared at the package in shock. A few seconds later, Edward's laughter roared in the room.

"Do you like your gifts honey?" My mother called.

It was a stack of Madonna CDs, a four hundred dollars Portman's gift card, and a make-up set – the kind with ten of every item of makeup.

She has got to be kidding me.

I fumed inside, thinking, "Mom, you know I don't wear make up, I have no use for a Postman gift card, and I definitely don't listen to a near fifty year old woman, dressed like a hooker, singing sex songs?"

Instead, I forced a smile, "Yeah, it's great. Thanks mom, it's just what I need."

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "I knew you would need something like this, because you're entering high school! Hah, and Charlie wanted to get you that laptop! Ha, I knew it!" She smiled triumphantly

A laptop would most definitely be better.

"Well kids, enjoy your breakfast." Renee said cheerily as she put plates of pancakes on the table.

"Thank you Renee." Edward said, pouring maple syrup on both his and my plate.

"Thanks mom." I said. At least I don't have to cook today.

After breakfast, Edward thanked my mom, and we both left for school. We got into his car – a silver Volvo, his sweet seventeen present from his parents.

"You never told me about what Alice is planning," I paused, "Wait, do I even want to know?"

"No," He grinned. "But I should probably warn you."

"Go ahead then," I braced myself for whatever he was going to say.

"Well, she's planning on a party which ends at midnight, then a girly sleep over with you, Angela, Rose and herself, obviously."

A sleep over meant a make-over. He heard my intake of sudden breath.

"Don't worry, we could always sneak you out; my couch is always open." He offered. In spite of my current mood, I laughed.

"As tempting as that sounds, it's better if we don't infuriate Alice; that's not going to be pretty. Remember what happened last time," I smiled, remembering what had happened. Edward had tried to get me out of Alice's shopping trip. A day later he had woken up, with pink toenails. Conveniently enough, it happened to be on Beach day.

He shuddered. "Please don't remind me."

It was my turn to laugh at him.

**AN: Constructive ****criticism** **is welcome! Flames also! Please review!**


	3. More presents

**Bella's POV**

"You better be careful Bella," Edward warned, smiling. I followed his gaze. I jumped in fright, causing my head to hit the ceiling of the car.

"Ouch," I mumbled. "Thanks, you think I don't realize that?" Truly, how could anyone not recognize the symptoms of another 'Alice-attack'? Next to Jasper, Alice was standing on the side walk, holding a big, wrapped-in-red present, looking very excited.

"Good luck," Edward laughed as he unexpectedly stopped the car next to the sidewalk.

"Jerk," I muttered as I left the car, my temporary sanctuary.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" Alice screamed, shoving the present into my arms before crushing me with a hug.

"How much sugar did you eat this morning?" I asked warily.

"Oh now who's being such a grouchy-grouch?" She cooed. "And on your birthday too!"

"Happy birthday Bella," Jasper said, a look of sympathy on his face. I knew the sympathy had nothing to do with my birthday; he, as Alice's boyfriend of two years, would know how she loves to go overboard with planning and events.

"Thanks Jasper," I muttered gloomily.

"Oh cheer up! You'll love what Jasper and I got you! Open it now!" Sometimes I think she's more excited about my birthday than I am.

Unwillingly, I unwrapped my third gift for the day.

Like Renee's gift, the gift showed the giver's personality. It was a blue dress, with lots of filly bits. Judging by the box, it wasn't cheap.

Too bad I would never wear it, not without a fight.

"It's a nice dress," I forced through my teeth.

"See! I knew it! And Jasper wanted to get you that book! Hah!" She rolled her eyes.

No wonder Alice and Renee got along so well.

"It will look so good on you!" Alice gushed. "I knew when I saw it that it's the dress for you! For a girl, you pull of the color blue so well! I was so worried when the shopkeeper told me that they didn't have your size, and they'll have to order it in. What if it's too late for your birthday? Oh, well, I guess you could wear it to the prom. Come on, let's go and see Rosalie and Emmett." And with that, she shoved the box at Jasper, linked arms with me and began – with amazing energy for someone so small – dragging me toward the home room.

"Let . . . me…catch…my…breath!" I huffed, a minute later.

She rolled her eyes, but all the same, slowed down. "You're so unfit Bella. Hey, I know, maybe we should go and sign up for gymnastic classes!"

"You've j-just cross-ed the line." I was still trying to catch my breath.

"It'll be fun. Come on," She rushed, seeing that I had opened my mouth to protest. "You'll love what Emmett and Rose got you!"

Fingers crossed. "Humph," I said, seriously doubting her words.

Suddenly, she stopped, and faced me. "Isabella Marie Swan, I will not have you ruining your sixteenth birthday. You only get to have your sixteenth birthday once. This is once in a life time's chance!" She said sternly.

"You said that last year," I muttered.

"No, I didn't. Last year I said, 'you only get to have your fifteenth birthday once.'" Childishly, she stuck her tongue at me.

Sighing, I began walking dutifully in the direction of the home room. Alice followed me, now silent. Surprisingly, the silence was uncomfortable. However, it didn't last for long.

"How's my Isa-Freesia today? Happy birthday!" Emmett boomed, loud enough for everyone within a ten-foot distance to turn their heads around.

"Shhhhhhh." I hissed loudly. Emmett finds my feelings toward birthdays very funny. He never gives up on a chance to tease me about it. Oh, and the fact that I've been using the same brand of soap – Flowery French Scents, Freesia – ever since I turned seven. I saw it on a stall when Renee took me shopping and fell in love with it.

_"Mommy, these soaps smell so good!" _I told Renee.

_"Well, let's get some then."_ Renee brought the strawberry one for herself and freesia for me.

Ever since, I've been using the same brand. Why be bothered to change the cleanser, when you have a perfectly good one?

"Hello? Bells?" Alice snapped her delicate fingers in front of me.

I blushed. "Sorry, I was just thinking about . . . " It was too embarrassing to finish my sentence.

"Having a Bella moment?" Said a pretty voice, the kind of voice you'd assume Cinderella has.

"Ohhh Rose!" Emmett grinned, and turned around to give his long time girlfriend a hug.

"Uh-uh," Rosalie said, pushing him away with one hand. "You're going to crush Bella's present." Indeed, she was holding a present, wrapped in blue. "Happy birthday, Bella! This is from both me and Emmett. Of course, I assume you already know that, knowing Alice."

"Hey!" said Alice, pouting. "I'm still here!"

"We know, how can we forget the little pouting pixie?" Rosalie teased.

"Humph." Said Alice, her pout deepened as she crossed her arms across her chest. We laughed at her expression.

Rose gave me the present, and then hugged me. "I tried to get you something you might like, so you won't feel uncomfortable." She whispered.

"Thanks." I was grateful for her attempt, knowing I'd never accept something from my friends with comfort.

"If you want, you can open it later. Meanwhile, hmm, Edward!" She shouted, waving. I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked toward us, his expression sheepish. "You can carry Bella's gift until she decides to open it." She took the gift from me, and shoved it into his arms.

"Hello Rosalie, Emmet," he turned to me, "Bella?".

"Rose, can you hear someone talking? Because I can't." I said, ignoring Edward.

Rosalie looked from me to Edward, appraising the situation. "No, I guess I can't." She smirked.

"Well, I need to get something from my locker, excuse me." I stormed off, hoping Edward wouldn't follow me.

"Man, what did you do?" I heard Emmett laugh.

"I'll explain to you later," Although Edward's voice sounded serious, I could hear a smile in his voice. Angry, I walked faster.

I was close to my locker when I heard him, "Bella!" Edward called from behind. "I'm sorry for dropping you off early."

Ignoring him, I walked even faster.

Suddenly he was in front of me. "Bella," he said, with a look of total sincere on his face. A look he knew I can't resist. "I'm so sorry."

I sighed. "You know I can't stay angry at you when you do that,"

"I know," he flashed a grin.

"Cheater," I mumbled, but my anger had quite evaporated.

"It's part of the charm, really. Come on, I don't want you to be late to class; it's about to start soon." With his free hand, he grabbed mine and led me to class.

"Do I want to know how many people Alice invited to my party?" I asked.

"It depends on your limit," said Edward. "So far she's invited Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, Lauren-"

I choked on my own saliva. "Lauren?!" I said incredulously, while coughing.

He let go of my hand to thump his now free hand on my back. "I know," he made a face. "I asked Alice for a good reason as to why she invited her, but she wouldn't tell me why." He frowned. "She also invited Emmett, Jasper, and you, obviously."

There was no point in asking why Lauren agreed; we both knew the reason. "I guess I can handle it this year," I said slowly. Then, teasingly, I said to Edward "Don't you now wish that you're not that friendly with all the girls?"

He grinned. "Yes," he sighed, mockingly. I laughed at his expression.

All the Cullens and Hales were very popular. I guess it wouldn't be too hard to be popular anywhere when you've got rich parents, good attitudes and golden looks.

Out of the boys, Edward is the most popular amongst the girls. With his six-foot tall stature, muscles on every inch of his body, bright emerald eyes and casually messy bronze hair, they all had definitely earned him a spot among the ladies. Oh, and the fact that he had always been single, and likes to flirt; there's the girls' chance to get 'friendly' with him.

Half of the student population at Forks High School has an aversion to me. The reason is simple; like Renee, no one believes that I'm just friends with Edward.

I never saw Edward as more than a good friend. To me, he's just 'one of the girls' I hang with. It's nice to be with him, and talk about other things with girls stuff (like I do all the time with Alice and Rosalie).

I sighed. "I just wish Alice hadn't invited Lauren." My encounter with the blonde had not been pleasant. For some reason, she seemed to hate me. Or, at the very least, disliked me.  
_  
Who am I kidding?_ I asked myself. She definitely hates me. Her feelings were evident whenever she sees me. That look of pure loathe!

Sometimes I just wish my best friends were not so popular.

**AN: Thanks to the people who reviewed. If you read this story, please give some constructive criticism. Flames are welcome!**


End file.
